The Big Decision
by Vanessa0323
Summary: When Jack sprains his ankle right before a big tournament, he finds Kai back in his life. Kai helps Jack for a favor..If he gets a date, with Kim. Frank full of jealousy finds out and gets caught when he's in to deep.
1. Crutches

_**Hey guys it's my first story so please pm or comment if you liked it or not. Most of my stories will be Kickin' It. Here it goes.**_

_**"The Meddler"**_

_Preview: When Jack sprains his ankle right before a big tournament, he finds Kai back in his life. Kai helps Jack for a favor..If he gets a date, with Kim. Frank full of jealousy finds out and gets caught when he's in to deep._

**Jacks' POV**

I was in the dojo working out at 8:57 when Milton walks in.

"Hey Jack."

"Hi."

"What are you still doing at the dojo?"

"I'm working on my swinging back kick. What are you doing here?"

"I forgot my sweater, and can I see?"

"Sure hold this," I handed him a brick.

"Jack are you sure about this you could break your ankle?"

"I'm ready..."

My foot smashes right through the brick it felt amazing at first. Then pain shot up my foot and right through me as I fell on the mat.

"JACK!"

Milton rushed over to me, as he pulls out his phone and starts dialing.

"Milton, who are you calling?"

"Kim."

"Oh okay." I say as I lay back down on the mat.

2 minutes later Kim rushed through the doors screaming "How did this happen?!"After Milton and I expained it all to her she grabbed one of my arms while Milton grabbed the other. They dragged me to the hospitol which wasn't all that far from the dojo.

_**The next day...**_

(Still Jacks' POV)

I woke up in a hospital bed to see Kim, Milton, Jerry and Grace standing over me. I sat up and asked, "what's going on? why am I in a hospital?" After Kim and Milton explained it all to me I stood up, grabbed the crutches and walked out of the hospital. I went home and sat on my bed wondering 'What am I going to do'.

Chapter 1


	2. The Prank

**"The Meddler": **_**I woke up in a hosptiol bed to see Kim, Milton, Jerry and Grace standing over me. I sat up and asked, "what's going on? why am I in a hospitol?" After Kim and Milton explained it all to me I stood up, grabbed the crutches and walked out of the hospitol. I went home and sat on my bed wondering 'What am I going to do'.**_

**Kims' POV**

As I'm walking to school I can't stop thinking about Jack. What is going to happen, I'm so worried about him. He's a hurt, tan, muscular, hot... STOP KIM! Now I'm at my locker and i turn around to see Jack walk in on his crutches. I close my locker and rush over to him. I offered to help him with whatever he needed but he just kept turning me down. EVen though he didn't want my help, I still walked him to his locker and carried his books for him. It's lunch time and I walk in the cafeteria with Jack to see our friends waiting at our table. We walk over and sit down.

"So, how's today been?" Milton asked when the table was silent.

"Terrible." Jack said with a smirk on his face.

Jerry and Milton say spill it. I walk away to get my lunch.

"I have gotten so much extra attention today from girls, they all keep walking up to me giving me a kiss on the cheek and giving me presents, I mean it's just amazing!" Jack said so fast the boys barely understood half of what he was saying. I walked back over to the table to find it silent.

**Jacks' POV**

After lunch I told the guys and Kim to just give me some alone time. I went to my locker and started getting my books. Obviously they didn't get it because a minute later I closed my locker to find Jerry on one side of me, Kim on the other and Milton behind Kim. I started walking away, but they all slowly follwed as if I didn't notice. I left the building and they all stood inside because it was raining. I walked away and went home early.

_**The next day at school**_

**Kims' POV**

I was at my locker when I felt a tap on my shoulder I turn around with a giant smile on my face thinking it was Jack coming to apologize about last night, only to find out it was Kai, the smile dropped right off my face. I was going to say 'What do you want Kai!' but it came out like this "Oh hi."

"Are you ready for our date tonight?"

"Umm what date?"

"The one Jack planned, didn't he tell you."

"That little weasel's dead," I said under my breath.

"Huh?''

"Oh nothing."

"Just wear something pretty tonight." He winked at me.

I ran off to go find Jack.

**Kais' POV**

As I walked away from Kim I imediately ran into Frank.

"Oh Kai, what do you think about a party at the dojo tonight..."

"First Frank, we lost and second I can't, I have a date with Kim tonight."

"What!"

"Yeah" The late bell rang. "I gotta go to French see ya."

_**At Lunch...**_

**Graces' POV**

Claire just finished yet another one of her many princess stories. I saw Frank working on something and pointed it out to Claire. He showed his friend Brian and they looked at each other smiled and nodded, then left the room. We followed quietly and listen through the doorway.

Frank: Okay so Kai is going on a date with Kim.

Brian: So?

Frank: Soooo?! We have to ruin it.

Brian: Why?

Frank: Because I like her!

Brian: Okay, so what's the plan.

Frank: First we put glue on Kai's seat so that his pants rip. Then we sneak into the kitchen and put bugs and worms in their food.

Brian: This is gonna be awesome!

Frank: Wait I'm not done yet. Finally we dunk 3 gallons of sticky gooey slime on them, then a huge bag of feathers. We video the whole thing and post it online.

After hearing that me and Claire ran straight to find Kim or Kai. Claire bumped into Jack and he asked us why we were in a rush.

Me: Have you seen Kim or Kai?

Jack: No why?

Me: We need to tell them something.

Jack: What do you need to tell them.

Claire: Grace, we can trust him**?**

Me: No. He's the one with a temper. (I whispered to her).

Claire: Oh yeah!... Jack there is nothing wrong with your dear friends Kim and Frank.

Jack: Ha! What's Frank gonna do to KIM!... and Kai.

I shouted NOTHING! and we started to run away from Jack but he grabbed Claires' arm. I pushed Jack and ran. Jack tried to convince Kim that the Black Dragons were trying to ruin her date. But she just kept saying that he just had a crush on her and that hew didn't want her to go out with Kai. That was when me and Claire decided not to tell Kim. She would have just thought Jack put us up to it. I left with Claire.

Jack: Wait Kim!

Kim: What!?

Jack: Can you get my crutches out of your locker?

Kim: Grrrrr... (goes up to her locker)


	3. Goo

**Previously on "The Meddler": **I shouted NOTHING! and we started to run away from Jack but he grabbed Claires' arm. I pushed Jack and ran. Jack tried to convince Kim that the Black Dragons were trying to ruin her date. But she just kept saying that he just had a crush on her and that hew didn't want her to go out with Kai. That was when me and Claire decided not to tell Kim. She would have just thought Jack put us up to it. I left with Claire.

Jack: Wait Kim!

Kim: What!?

Jack: Can you get my crutches out of your locker?

Kim: Grrrrr... (goes up to her locker)

**Jacks' POV**

I went to the dojo for a little practice. Jerry and Rudy came in. I called Jerry over to tell him about my plan to stop Frank's plan. He looked confused at first but I gave him a minute to process it and he caught on. He then tried accusing me of liking Kim. I denied it obviously. Besides, why would I like Kim? She just has beautiful, long, lushious hair and a smile that makes me blush every time I see it. She's hot and all but other than the hundred other reasons I could give, why would I like Kim? Stupid Jack, Stop it, Bad boy!

Kim just left and Jerry is still teasing me, I told him to just keep his mouth shut around people.

Jerry: You like Kim! You like Kim! You like Kim!

Jack: Okay think what you want, but think about it quietly. Let's head over to Phil's to find Frank.

Jerry: Why would Frank be at Phil's?

Jack: To ruin Kim's date?! and my chances of getting into Otai Academy again.

Jerry: But Kim's date isn't at Phil's It's at Portachinis'. Really Jerry?! Really!?

Jack: What! She lied to me about where her date was! Why?

Jerry: So you wouldn't ruin it.

Jack: Let's just go!

Jerry: Ok (speaks a bit of spanish)

**Kims' POV**

I got to Portachinis' to find Kai standing in the doorway waiting for me. I was walking up when he checked his watch looking nervous and worried. So I checked mine to see that I was running 17 minutes late. Oh great now I'm gonna be even later...

Kim: Jack! What are you doing here.

Jack: (panting, (Out of breath from running there)).

Kim: Whatever it is, can it wait I'm already late for my date as it is.

Jack: No. (He said inbetween breaths)

Kim: Well then hurry, (I looked at my watch 19 minutes late and Kai looked like he was about to leave)

Jack: Okay. Kim, I-

Kim: Jack I have to go.

Jack: Wait listen.

I walked away as he said to wait. I really wanted to know what he was going to say but I also couln't risk Kai leaving and quiting on Jack, keeping him out of Otai Academy. I was going to just talk to Jack after dinner but I couldn't wait after we got to the table I pulled out my phone and texted Jack:

_Hey, sry i ran off on you. i was afraid Kai would leave and ruin your chances of getting into Otai. Do you wanna meet after my date so we can talk?_

About 2 minutes later in the middle of Kai's story Jack texted back:

_It's okay, meet me at the dojo at closing time. We need to be absolutely alone. and by the way i can take care of myself you don't need to worry._

I texted him back:

_Okay? at 10 sharp._

Kai didn't notice that I was on my phone and he finished his story, so I fake laughed. Apparently Brian a Black Dragon works here because he came and took our order. Me and Kai talked and bonded a bit, for like 3 minutes and then Brian (our waiter) brought our food. We each took a bite and at the same time looked down at our plates and I shrieked. He just spit it out.

**Jacks' POV**

I was at the dojo with Jerry 'cause he talked me into staying. He said I was getting worried over nothing. I knew if I started argueing with him about it, he would start chanting that I liked Kim so I left it alone.

It was about 7:45 (45 minutes into Kim's date) when Kim marched up to the dojo doors, slammed them open and screamed so loud I could swear she popped my eardrums. She was covered in a green goo with rainbow feathers all over her. She started shouting all of these things at me that come to mind whenever I get worried about her like, "Why didn't you check on me" "You should have just gone with your gut"! But then she said something that I normally don't hear, especially from her.

"For once you told me and I didn't believe you, then you didn't come 'cause I told you to! Wait a minute, you listened? I guess in a way you were right."

"Awww, Kimmy..."

"You still should have come."

"Yeah I guess," I said as I went to give her a hug. I then realized she was covered in goo and I backed off. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug and rubbed goo all over my face. "I guess I deserve that for not checking on you..."

_Chapter 3 _


	4. Jack Cries?

_**Sorry my last chapter was so long, and this one will be super short I just needed to end that scene and this ends perfectly. But anyway sorry. Review, PM me I'm always looking for advice or to give advice. Now without further adoo Chapter 4 of "The Meddler."**_

_**Previously on "The Meddler": **_It was about 7:45 (45 minutes into Kim's date) when Kim marched up to the dojo doors, slammed them open and screamed so loud I could swear she popped my eardrums. She was covered in a green goo with rainbow feathers all over her. She started shouting all of these things at me that come to mind whenever I get worried about her like, "Why didn't you check on me" "You should have just gone with your gut"! But then she said something that I normally don't hear, especially from her.

"For once you told me and I didn't believe you, then you didn't come 'cause I told you to! Wait a minute, you listened? I guess in a way you were right."

"Awww, Kimmy..."

"You still should have come."

"Yeah I guess," I said as I went to give her a hug. I then realized she was covered in goo and I backed off. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug and rubbed goo all over my face. "I guess I deserve that for not checking on you..."

**Jacks' POV**

Kai walked in and handed Kim a Pink bag and me a small box. It was wrapped in bright, lime green wrapping paper with an orange bowon top. He said Kim's is from our date and you just open it, it's an apology. You'll see. And he left. I opened the letter. I read it aloud:

Dear Jack,

First, I'd like to say I'm sorry for everything I've put you through over the years. I've changed a lot. I'm so much nicer. I was hopeing you'd fogive me and start fresh as Wasabi Warriors,... together. I know I don't deserve this but after all we are cousins. I didn't have to ask you if I could join the Wasabi's but I wanted to because I know how much you care about your reputation as the best in to dojo. That's why you "hired" me to help you this week.

p.s. I'll lay off Kim cuz I know you like her (I looked around at my friends faces nervously)

From, Kai

At the bottom was a photo of me and Kai when we were 7 and were in training with out grandfather.

I looked up and started tearing up. My friends gathered around and went to give me a nice big group hug, but I pushed them away, hopped over to my crutches (which I only had to use for walking for another 2 days) and wobbled off.


	5. Kim gets caught

_**Please review my stories or PM me. I tried to make this chapter a little longer because all my others are pretty short. There's a lot more coming so keep your eyes open. This is gonna be a pretty long FanFic story. Enjoy!**_

**Previously on "The Meddler": **I looked up and started tearing up. My friends gathered around and went to give me a nice big group hug, but I pushed them away, hopped over to my crutches (which I only had to use for walking for another 2 days) and wobbled off.

**Tys' POV**

I was at the Black Dragon Dojo watching Frank spar with Brian when Jack wobbled his way in. He asked where Kai was. I told him I had no clue and he wobbled his way out. I then sent Frank (my best student, sadly) to find out why he was looking for Kai.

**Franks' POV**

I followed Jack out the door. After following him for about 2 minutes I noticed "Man Jack is a slow walker." Then his phone rang, I got close so I could hear better. I could only hear half the conversation though.

Jack - "Hey...I can't talk now... I need to find Kai so I could talk to him about that letter... Okay bye Kim."

I turned and ran back to the dojo and told Sensei Ty what I knew. He told me to go get that letter and give it to him, then to follow Jack and figure out what's going on with Kai. I sprinted to the Wasabis' dojo and nobody was there. I looked across the courtyard and saw them eating at Falafel Phils, I figured I had about 5 minutes so I had to hurry. I ran in the doors and looked around. I started opened a bunch of lockers and looked inside, but none of them had the letter. I looked in Rudy's office and it wasn't there either. I even checked both of the locker rooms. I walked onto the mats and there it was. An envelope on the benches. I picked it up and saw the Wasabis walking up so I ran into Rudys office and climbed out the window. i listened for a minute to see if Jack came in or not.

Kim - "Uhhh guys, where did the envelope that was on the bench go?"

Jerry - "I don't know, and what's the big deal it was just a piece of paper."

Kim - "Right... just a piece of paper..."

Rudy - "Kim what was so important that was on my paper."

Kim - "Nothing (She said then bit her lip like she does when she's nervous)."

Milton - "Kim, just tell us."

Kim - "Okay. That was a piece of paper with all of my personal feelings on it, things that not even Grace and Claire know."

Jerry - "Ooooohh I get it."

Rudy - "It's just a couple secrets."

Kim - "Whatever I'm gonna go find that letter."

**Kims' POV**

I ran out of the dojo and then Jerry ran up to me.

Jerry - "Wait Kim, does that letter mention anything about a boy who's name starts with 'J'".

Kim - "Jerry, I don't have any secrets about you."

Jerry - "No, I meant Jack!"

Kim - "Pssshhh No, Whaaaaaat?" I said in a sort of high pitched.

Jerry - "Whatever, I'll find the letter myself and then I'll read it."

Kim - "Not if I find it first!"

I ran off and first checked Falafel Phils. Then around the courtyard. I could not find it anywhere. Like 10 minutes later I gave up. I walked back to the dojo and plumped myself down on the benches. I was looking at the floor when I noticed a piece of paper. I screamed "YESSSS!" I picked it up and then realized it was just Jack's letter from Kai. I stared at the picture at the bottom thinking. Wow he was so cute when he was 7. That one freckle, those deep, dark brown eyes. I mean that long, lushious hair that works so great on him. My heart started pounding faster at the thought of how hot Jack was. "No Kim, No Hot Jack!" I slapped my hands over my mouth looked around to find Jerry standing in the doorway. I thought 'Did I really just say that out loud.' As if Jerry were reading my mind he said...

Jerry - "Yes, you did say that out loud."

I started blushing and bit my lip.

Jerry - "I knew it, you and Jack like each other."

Kim - "Wait. Jack likes me. Likes me likes me."

Jerry - "Uhhhh oops, I gotta go. Bye"

I ran after him and put him in an arm lock and pulled on his ear. "Tell Me." He told me what happened the night before when he caught Jack but he didn't admit it. So, I let him go and walked away. He fell on the ground screaming, until a cute girl walked by and I heard him hop up and say "Hey, what it do girl." He got shout down but then he ran after her screaming "Come on mamacita." I laughed and kept walking. I bumped into Grace and we ended up going shopping to get my mind off the paper of feelings.

**Franks' POV**

After waiting for everyone to leave I climbed back through Rudy's window and saw the letter on the floor. I picked it up and started to walk out until I saw Jack coming in. I looked around but there was nowhere to hide. I jumped behind the counter and tucked the letters in my gi. Jack walked in looked on the floor and imediatley fell to the floor and started crawling around looking for the letter. While he crawled around on the floor, I ran out but I guess I dropped Kim's letter cuz I couldn't find it when I got back to The Black Dragon. I gave Sensei Ty the letter and started sparring again.

**Jacks' POV**

I turned around and the wind blew through the open doors of the dojo and flew an envelope onto my lap. I scanned it and flipped it over and noticed in big,bold,black letters it said _**KIMS DO NOT TOUCH. DO NOT OPEN. OR ELSE! **_I decided to ignore and i started to open it, then Kim walked in. I saw her feet in front of me. I looked up right as she smacked me in the head. I stood up, and because I was taller than her I went on my tippy toes and held the letter up high so she couldn't reach it. She screamed "gimme that!" then backed up ran and jumped up around my waist and was reaching up for her letter. I held it behind my back while thinking, man she smells nice and looks nice too. She was reaching all around me trying to get that piece of paper. Finally I knew the one place Kim wouldn't check. I shoved the envelope down my pants. Kim jumped off me and then backed up with a disgusted look on her face. Her emotion changed from disgusted to furious. She ran up to me and - I pushed my hand against her forehead so she couldn't come any closer to the places she souldn't be near on my body. I was slapping her hands say "Whoa whoa whoa,... no Kim, bad girl." She stood up and said "gimme my envelope or else."

Me - "Or else what..."

Kim - "I'll *gulped* or I'm goin' in."

Me - "Yeah, that's not happening."

Kim - "oh yeah."

Me - "Trust me Kim, you don't want that to happen."

Kim - "Fine *crossed her arms* then give me my letter back."

Me - "No thanks." I said and then sprinted out the door at full speed. I opened the letter the list said

_**I love Jack**_

Was the first thing on the list. I stopped and Kim ran into me having us both face-plant into the ground. We both stood up. I handed the paper to Kim, and said "sorry, I shouldn't have stolen your letter." We were staring in each others eyes. Kim said "Did you read it?"

Me - "I saw the first one, and well you know."

Kim - "Oh, wellllll, sooooooo..."

I leaned in and whispered in her ear "Jerry told you didn't he..."

Kim - "Yeahhh, is it true."

Me - "I don't know is it." I leaned in even closer and our lips touched, we were kissing. I loved the feeling. Then I hear "Hey Jack." I jump up as did Kim and she ran off. It was Ty.

Me - "what do you want Ty?..."

Ty - "You Jack. Your the best karate student in Seaford, I want you at my dojo."

Me - "Now why would I switch dojos?"

Ty - "Because I have this." He showed me the letter from Kai.

Me - "So?" I said trying to sound like I didn't care.

Ty - "If Kai ends up at that dojo, he will try to ruin your life with Kim."

Me - "what are you talking about..?"

Ty - "Don't act like you weren't just makeing out with her."

Me - "whatever, there's nothing you could do that would get me to join your dojo!"

Chapter 5


	6. The Box

_**This FanFic is kinda gonna be based off of **__**Unlikely Secrets & Unlikely Friends by, NinjaEnchantress13... with Kims fear of water... you'll see. Before reading this I recommend you read the story above first so that you understand it better. Anyways here goes chapter 6 and **__**don't forget to review or PM me.**_

_Previously on "The Meddler": Ty - "If Kai ends up at that dojo, he will try to ruin your life with Kim."_

_Me - "what are you talking about..?"_

_Ty - "Don't act like you weren't just makeing out with her."_

_Me - "whatever, there's nothing you could do that would get me to join your dojo!"_

**Tys' POV**

I finished talking to Jack and had a plan. I'm gonna capture Kim and stuff her in that little box of water like I used to do when she was little and I'm gonna keep her in there until Jack joins us, The Black Dragons. *Evil Laugh*

**Kims' POV**

Today was Kai's first day and I was doing my homework while waiting for class to start. I walked up to the door, no sign of the guys. That was funny, they are usually here before me. I put my homework down and turned around to see 6 Black Dragons standing around me. One grabbed my arm and I started fighting them. After about a minute I was held by the arms by 2 guys and the legs by 2 guys and a girl covering my mouth so I couldn't scream for help. Frank led the way... as usual at that the Black Dragon. They finally got there and dropped me on the floor. I tried to run, but 3 black belts were blocking the doors. I looked back to see Ty with an evil smirk on his face.

Ty - "We want Jack at the our dojo."

Me - "So why did you take me instead of him."

Ty - "First because he would have beat my students, and Second because he cares about you. So I figure by using you and your fear of water I could get him here."

Me - "Wait Jack cares about me?"

Ty - "Get her while I get Jack."

The Black Dragons all got me again but this time it took like 7 minutes instead of 1.

**Tys' POV**

I walked over to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo to see all the boys entering. I saw Kai and I gave him 'The Evil Eye'. I called Jack over.

Me - "Have you decided if you are switching yet or not?"

Jack - "Of course not, why would I?"

Me - "Okay, that's up to you but let me just tell you, I have something well someone you love."

I walked away. I got back to the dojo and by the time I closed the door I saw Jack and I opened the door for him. He looked confused. Then he saw Kim with duct tape on her mouth, being held back by three 3rd degree black belts. I told Jack my plan. He shouted back, "You'll never get away with this.

**Jacks' POV**

I saw a small box in the middle of the mat. I knew right away what it was. I was afraid not for me but for Kim who was struggling to get free. I didn't know what to do or say. The boys holding Kim were; Frank, Brian, and Brody. They hired her up and started lowering her into the box. My heart started beating faster and faster. I shouted "Wait!"

Ty - "Boys hold her there."

Me - "What do I have to do."

Ty - "You must join my dojo."

Me - "Fine. You win. I'll join your stupid dojo."

Kim - "mvndskjgnvmdakmvk"

Ty - "Guys take the tape off of her mouth."

Kim - "First OWWWW! and second Jack don't do this, you mean to much to the dojo to leave. Just leave me here."

Jack - "No put Kim down! Take me I'll join."

Ty - "Finally, I have the best karate student in Seaford!"

Kim ran over to me and gave me a hug. Ty told me if I ever tried to leave he would find Kim and put her in the box next time.

Chapter 6


	7. Jack a Black Dragon?

_**Please keep reviewing and PM me. Special thanks to NinjaEnchantress13 for all her help and ideas. Check out the poll on my profile. Well anyway, here's chapter 7... **_

_Previously on "The Meddler": Kim - "First OWWWW! and second Jack don't do this, you mean to much to the dojo to leave. Just leave me here."_

_Jack - "No put Kim down! Take me I'll join."_

_Ty - "Finally, I have the best karate student in Seaford!"_

_Kim ran over to me and hugged me tight as if she never wanted to let go. Ty told me if I ever tried to leave he would find Kim and put her in the box next time._

**Kim's POV**

It was the day after Jack left and me and guys (Kai, Milton, and Jerry) , and it just wasn't the same without Jack. {racing at the dojo, hanging out, talking. Everything we did with him felt different. Rudy put his crying boots again, and he's been crying for 3 hours now. We lost 2 students already from Rudy's screaming and crying. Jerry is so upset that he hasn't danced or said "What it do, girl," once all day. Milton didn't pick up a single book today, and hasn't said a word longer than 7 letters today. I'm getting seriously worried. Bobby literally walked in and slapped me and said "This is your fault." I started to cry and he didn't even apologize. Ugh.

**Jack's POV**

I felt so bad leaving the Wasabi dojo, but I had to do it for Kim. The look on her face when they were putting her in that box just made me explode. I couldn't let what happened to her happen again, but because of me. I was at my 'new' dojo and Ty was really nice to me. Of course he was. If he wasn't I'd quit somehow. He's trying to make me feel like I belong. I pulled him over so I could talk to him.

Me - "How much longer do I have to stay here."

Ty - "Until you get old and get bad at karate."

Me - "What?! I don't want to be here for the rest of my life. I thought you just wanted me to stay here until you win to get back on top or something. NOT FOREVER!"

Ty - "Why would I do that if you left, the Wasabi's would get ahead of me again. Now get back to practice."

I was standing on one foot while holding 5 bricks in each hand to work on my strength and balance. Then I got an idea. I'm gonna fake being bad at karate. All I have to do is progressivly get worse over the course of like 3 days. I can last 3 more days right? I guess I'll find out.

**Jerry's POV**

I finished practice and I knew the Black Dragons worked 3 extra hours everyday, 'til 9:00. So I decided to go check on Jack. I looked through the door to see Jack get flipped by a yellow belt. I was about to walk in when a real cutie walked by, "What it do girl?"

**Ty's POV**

Jack was flipped by a yellow belt this didn't make sense. He hasn't been focusing all day. He's been slacking off I can tell.

Me - "Hey Jack come over here."

Jack - "Whats up Sensei Ty."

Me - "Why aren't you doing good?"

Jack - "I'm trying my best but that little boy-"

Me - "Girl."

Jack - "Whatever she was strong."

Me - "If you don't get your act together I'll through you out in the streets, LITERALLY!"

Jack - "okay Sensei Ty."

I decided to just have Jack go home early. He was probably just tired.

Me - "Jack go home early, I need my number one student to get good rest for tomorrow."

**Jack's POV**

Finally, I get to leave this place. Plus at this rate I'll be kicked out in no time. I picked up my bag and walked out the door. My doctor told me as long as long as I was careful with that ankle I could do without the crutches. I will be fine in 17 days. Anyway, where was I again? Oh yeah. I walked out the door to see Jerry on the ground cracking up.

Me - "What's so funny."

Jerry - "(Inbetween laughs) You just got beat by a little yellow belt, GIRL!"

Me - "I let her win."

Jerry - "(Stopped laughing and hopped up) I knew that, and uh why?"

Me - "Ty told me he would never let me quit unless I got old or bad at karate..."

Jerry - "Ooooohhh... I still don't get it."

Me - "I do bad at Black Dragon, I get to come back to Wasabi Warriors."

Jerry - "Oh good idea keep doing it."

Me - "Wait... what were you doing here?"

Jerry - "I came to check on you."

Me - "Umm. Okay? How's it at the dojo?"

Jerry - "Terrible, quiet, and awkward."

Me - "Wow. I didn't know I was that much a part of the dojo."

Jerry - "Well I gotta go see ya."

Me - "Bye."

I was walking home in the dark at 10:47, when I heard a noise on my street. I squinted and looked carefully down my street. There are no street lights where I live so I guess I'd have to get used to the dark for the next few days. Well at this point I'm freaking out... I hear stomping in leaves getting louder, and louder, and louder. I turned the flashlight on my phone on and looked around. The footsteps hurried and they got faster and faster. Then they stopped.


	8. I'll Tell

_**PM me and review as usual. I don't have much to say so far except thanks for reading. So ENJOY! :) **_

_Previously on "The Meddler": __I was walking home in the dark at 10:47, when I heard a noise on my street. I squinted and looked carefully down my street. There are no street lights where I live so I guess I'd have to get used to the dark for the next few days. Well at this point I'm freaking out... I hear stomping in leaves getting louder, and louder, and louder. I turned the flashlight on my phone on and looked around. The footsteps hurried and they got faster and faster. Then they stopped._

**Jack's POV**

I was freaked out. I am about to start running when I hear a small voice say behind me. "Why." I turned to see a girl. A beautiful,blonde haired, beauty named Kim.

Me - "Oh hi, you scared the hell outta me."

Kim - "Good."

Me - "What!?"

Kim - "Why'd you do it Jack."

Me - "Do what exactly?"

Kim - "Join the Black Dragons."

Me - "Because, I couldn't let you go through all of that again."

Kim - "I'm a big girl Jack, I can take care of myself."

Me - "Kim..."

Kim - "Okay thanks."

She gave me a huge hug.

Me - "Besides... uh nevermind"

I shook my head and the feeling of saying it.

Kim - "What. Tell me."

Me - "Nothing."

Kim - "Just te-"

Me - "I love you."

Kim - "WHAT!"

She screamed so loud, that I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up the King of France.

Me - "Well then."

Kim - "No, I meant it as a good thing."

Me - "So..."

Kim - "So?"

Me - "So."

Kim - "Oh I love you too."

She said then pecked me on the cheek.

Me - "So what does this mean for our relationship?"

Kim - "Does it make us?

Me - "Or are we still just?

Kim - "I don't know..."

Me - "What would the guys say?"

Kim - "Does it matter?"

Me - "Kinda."

Kim - "Really Jack."

Me - "So should we keep this between us or what?"

Kim - "I think we should just act normal."

My phone beeped. Grace; _Love you. I'll see you tomorrow right..._

I texted back _Yeah we have to talk about our relationship._

Grace _I know_

Me _Oh perfect then._

Grace _I think we should take our relationship to the next level._

Me _'kay luv u night..._

I looked at Kim who looked like she was dieing inside and she stormed off.

Me - "KIM... WAIT!" I ran after her.

She ran inside her house, I followed. I saw her parents in their living room and I said hi, but kept walking. I chased Kim down, up the stairs and into her room. We talked and talked and talked and she was still mad at me. I told her I would tell the boys and then she was magically happy again. It was 11:15 and I figured my mom would get worried if I didn't get home from "karate" soon. I'm not allowed to hang out with Kim especially in her room after 9:00. I told her I had tot leave and she agreed. I walked home and started thinking over my plan to get kicked out of the dojo.


	9. Jack Gets Caught

**PM me and review. This is the second story of "The Meddler" Enjoy!**

_**Previously on "The Meddler": **__**She ran inside her house, I followed. I saw her parents in their living room and I said hi, but kept walking. I chased Kim down, up the stairs and into her room. We talked and talked and talked and she was still mad at me. I told her I would tell the boys and then she was magically happy again. It was 11:15 and I figured my mom would get worried if I didn't get home from "karate" soon. I'm not allowed to hang out with Kim especially in her room after 9:00. I told her I had tot leave and she agreed. I walked home and started thinking over my plan to get kicked out of the dojo.**_

**Kim's POV**

I missed Jack so much on Saturday. Since we didn't have school, Ty had The Black Dragons come in early and stay really late. I almost went down there to see how he was doing, but I was afraid of Ty catching me again.

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't believe the hours they put into practice, and they still stink. I just have to keep doing bad. Today we started at 7:45 a.m. and it ends at 11:00 p.m. I can't take this much longer. I decided to take my terrible karate to a new level. I let a white belt flip me then "passed out." When I woke up from my nap I found myself on the sidewalk. I went to ask Ty what happened but he just said "I put you out there until you woke up. You're still here." I said "Okay" sounding very sad. I kept messing up on moves until at 7:57 p.m. when Ty told me to go home and come back tomorrow prepared for a "tournament" which was really a fake tournament within the dojo.

I walked over the MY dojo to see what was going on their. Rudy was crying, but he managed to get himself out of his crying boots. I walked in and checked on my friends.

Kai, Kim, Jerry, Rudy, - "Jack!" they all hugged me, but Kai.

Me - "hey guys..."

Rudy - "We missed you."

Me - "I know and I'm sorry but I can't come back, not yet anyway."

Jerry - "How come you didn't tell us why you had to go."

Me - "Ty uh... he..."

Jerry - "Ty did what?!"

Me - "Ty kinda,... threatened Kim."

Jerry - "Oh."

Long story short Ty found me doing some tricks at MY dojo. He dragged me by the ear back to the dojo.

Chapter 1


	10. Kim Got Caught?

**Thanks guesswhoitsme2001 for liking my stories and for reviewing, I am not one of those people I try to post every day. Everyone, keep reviewing and PM me. BTW sorry recently I haven't been switching peoples POV's as much, its been all Jack. And I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. I try to stop them in the best places. Here's chapter 2 of story 2.**

_**Previously on "Jack or Kim": **__**Jerry - "Ty did what?!"**_

_**Me - "Ty kinda,... threatened Kim."**_

_**Jerry - "Oh."**_

_**Long story short Ty found me doing some tricks at MY dojo. He dragged me by the ear back to his dojo.**_

**Jack's POV**

I hate this. I think I'm just gonna quit, what's the worst he can do.

**Ty's POV**

I called Jack back after he quit. Kim was already in the box this time. He flipped out. He went to get Kim out and my Dragons beat him. It took 13 of them but they got Jack. Brody was there. He caught Jack. It felt so good to have someone of such power in my dojo.

**Kim's POV**

I shouted out to Jack "Jack!"

Jack - "Are you okay?" He pushed Brody and tried to force open the box, but there was a key lock on it.

Me - "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Jack - He kicked to box to try to pop it open or something (I'm not quite sure). All I know is that it hurt.

Me - "OUCH!"

Jack - "Sorry, I was trying to get it open."

He turned to look at Ty and asked "What do you want from me." I didn't want him to do anything. I was afraid Jack would hurt himself.

Jack - "What do I have to do this time to get you to get Kim out."

Ty - "There is nothing you can do."

Jack - "What do you mean Ty."

Ty - "If I say I want you on my team you will just run again, so this time we are keeping her and you are staying here. Forever..."

Jack - "Fine. You win are you happy Ty."

Ty - "You mean Sensei Ty, and it feels great."

Me - "Jack don't do it, he shouldn't get to keep us. Especially not both of us."

Jack - "You know what your right, I'm not joining this dojo. I'm not gaining anything so why should I."

Ty - "Because we have her." He said then pointed at me.

Jack - "I see that, but if I join you won't let her go so why should I join?..."

Ty - "Darn. He has a good point."

I was not letting Jack ruin his life because Ty stole me. I finally convinced Jack to just leave.

**Jack's POV**

I couldn't believe Ty went that low. I have yet another plan though. I am going to save Kim... SOON!


	11. Jack Goes Missing

**I am gonna try to make this a long chapter. Maybe get some other characters involved again. Let's see. **

_**Previously on "Jack or Kim?": **__**Jack's POV**_

_**I couldn't believe Ty went that low. I have yet another plan though. I am going to save Kim... SOON!**_

**Jack's POV**

It was 11:00 exactly when I got to the Black Dragon Dojo. The last spar of the night was taking place. Frank vs Brody. I watched, of course Brody won. I saw everyone heading for the doors but I didn't want to get caught so I hid in the bushes conveniently right next to the doors. Ty was the last out. He locked the doors and walked away. I waited a few minutes to make sure that they had all left the mall. Then, my plan came to action.

I opened my backpack to find the pic I had so I could pic the lock on the door. It took like 3 minutes to get open but I got it. When I walked in I heard the water moving in the box when Kim slightly moved in fear when she saw the doors open. I was dressed in all black because I knew they had cameras in their dojo. I looked around and saw the box in the darkest corner of Ty's office. His door was locked too. I got on my knees and went to pic the lock. I looked at the lock but I was weird and different. It was a scanner for his thumb finger print. I tried breaking it off the door, but it wouldn't budge.

There was nothing for me to do, I got up and was about to walk away when I heard something. It was Ty. He said "Hold on Frank I'll meet you at the car. I forgot my phone in my office." I jumped and hid in a locker. Ty walked right in and didn't even notice the doors were wide open. He took his thumb print and started looking for his phone. I took some tape from my backpack and reached out of the locker and put it on the lock of the door.

Ty ran out closing all of the doors behind him. I got out of the locker and looked back to see a shrine of Kim in the locker. I thought "Well, found Frank's locker." I opened the office door and entered the room. I ran and ducked down to see Kim. She was asleep, so beautiful. I shook my head and tapped on the box. Kim woke up with a jump and an "Owwww..." I asked if she knew the combo on the lock. She shook her head. I noticed there wasn't much room for her to breathe. She had duct tape on her mouth and rope around her wrists.

I looked around and saw a laser on Ty's desk. At first i thought "YESSS..." but then thought "Why the heck does Ty have a laser on his desk." I shook the thought off, and looked at Kim. I was able to reach my hand in through a hole in the front. I'm guessing for them to give her food. I took the tape off her mouth. She started to shriek but I covered her mouth before anyone suspected anything. I pointed the laser at the side of the box but it just reflected off of it and put a hole in the wall. I whispered under my breath "Great, solid steal."

Kim looked at me as if it was hopeless. I pointed the laser at the lock and it shot back and hit the rug, it burnt a hole in it. Kim started tearing up. She said "Just give up Jack, just leave me here, alone, in the dark, in the water. Just go...!" She yelled at the end. I said "No." I sat in cris-cross-apple-sauce and looked her right in the eye and repeated "No." She smiled back, then totally ruined the moment by coughing.

I had been sitting next to Kim trying to think of something to do for hours. Hours and hours and hours. I ended up falling asleep laying on the floor next to her. I woke up to Ty, Frank, Brody, Brian, 2 white belts and another black belt, standing over us. I screamed. They carried me over and put me in another corner and all stared at me. Ty pulled out his phone and said "If don't want me to call the cops and tell them you broke into my dojo, then you must join my dojo." I stood up and responded "Oh we're playing that game. I guess I can just call the cops on my phone." I pulled it out.

Ty - "And what did I do?"

Me - "You kidnapped Kim."

Ty - "Well played Black Belt."

I pushed Frank and walked over, picked up my bag, and walked out. I went straight to The Wasabi Dojo. I told Rudy everything and he told me he would deal with it and he walked out.

**Rudy's POV**

I ran to The Black Dragon Dojo and slammed open the doors, causing Kim to wake up, bump her head and shout "OWWWWW!" I stormed straight up to Ty and said "Ty, I want my student back."

Ty - "I don't have any of your students."

He snapped his fingers twice and Brody, and Frank walked into Ty's office and grabbed a box. They picked it up and walked into the storage room. Brody put the box in the closet and locked the door behind and Brody then came out onto the mats and started sparring. Ty and I went into his office to 'talk'. I ended up leaving without Kim. I went back to my dojo and told Jack he was wrong.

Jack ran off and none of us could find him. We looked for 3 hours. It was like he just disappeared.


	12. Hollywood

**I don't have much to say before this chapter so here goes...**

_**Previously on "Jack or Kim?": **__**I ran to The Black Dragon Dojo and slammed open the doors, causing Kim to wake up, bump her head and shout "OWWWWW!" I stormed straight up to Ty and said "Ty, I want my student back."**_

_**Ty - "I don't have any of your students."**_

_**He snapped his fingers twice and Brody, and Frank walked into Ty's office and grabbed a box. They picked it up and walked into the storage room. Brody put the box in the closet and locked the door behind and Brody then came out onto the mats and started sparring. Ty and I went into his office to 'talk'. I ended up leaving without Kim. I went back to my dojo and told Jack he was wrong.**_

_**Jack ran off and none of us could find him. We looked for 3 hours. It was like he just disappeared.**_

**Kim's POV**

Where's Jack? I'm so bored. Ow! why do I keep banging my head... haven't I gotten used to this yet? Whatever. Rudy is so dumb, he heard me yell, yet he still believed Ty. Grrr. Oh light bulb!

Me - "Hey Frank! Come here..."

Frank - "What's wrong my dear."

Me - "I need to know the combination for this lock."

Frank - "I'd tell you if I knew it."

Me - "Does Brody know it."

Frank - "Probably."

Me - "Is he soft? Like does he have a real heart? Or is he like Ty who has no soul?"

Frank - "I don't know."

Me - "Well find out who he likes."

**Brody's POV**

Frank pulled me out of a spar with Brian. He asked me who I liked.

Me - "Why?"

Frank - "I don't know, Kim told me to find out who you liked."

Me - "Does she like me?!"

Frank - "Lemme check."

He walked over said something to her and she responded then he came back and said "She said you need to tell her first."

I walked over to Kim and kneeled by the box.

Me - "I still have some feelings for you."

Kim - "I might, but it depends on how you would react."

Me - "What do you mean?"

Kim - "If I were to have feelings for you, would you tell me the combination to this lock? Or would you just say ok and walk away?

Me - "I would tell you the combination but I can't let you out. Besides you wouldn't be able to let yourself out so what's the worst that could happen?"

Kim - "Okay, I kinda still like you..." She smiled and then bit her lip like she does when shes nervous.

Me -"The combination is..."

**Jacks POV**

I ran home late last night and grabbed a bunch of clothes then left. I have been walking for

hours. Now that I think of it WHERE AM I!? I reached in my bag to grab my phone. I felt around but all I felt was clothes and food/snacks. I dumped my entire bag out but my phone wasn't in there. I was freaking out. I looked around, at street signs, at nearby places like restaraunts and gas stations. I was in... I had no clue where I was. I AM LOST!?

**Kims POV**

It was 10:00 at night I was all alone because Ty let the students leave early that night. They had "worked hard ALL day." I sat around for about an hour, Jack wasn't here AGAIN! I was sooooo mad. Next time I see him, if I ever see him again, HE IS SO DEAD!

**Jacks POV**

I started to walk back toward where I think I came from... About 2 hours later I saw a sign that said "Welcome to Hollywood!" I screamed like a little girl. Whoo that was weird, why did I do that?


	13. Kim

**Hope you guys liked my chapter. Special shout outs to guesswhoitsme2001, xxonwednsdaywewearpinkxx, and ninjaenchantress13, for all your support. PM me and review... Sorry it took so long I got caught up in something that you may see coming up soon. **

_**Previously on "Jack or Kim?": **__**I started to walk back toward where I think I came from... About 2 hours later I saw a sign that said "Welcome to Hollywood!" I screamed like a little girl. Whoo that was weird, why did I do that?**_

**Jacks POV**

I have always dreamt of being in Hollywood. I have always wanted to become an actor - of course not more than a karate world champion -. I was actually practicing with Kim once...

~FLASHBACK~

Kim - But I am no good.

Me - I'll help you.

~Flashback ends~

We were just about to kiss when Rudy walked in... That took a LOT of explaining. Anyways, I looked around for maybe a map or something to figure out where to go, and how to get back to Seaford. Besides, if I prove that Ty kidnapped Kim then udy will let me back in the dojo. I still can't believe he just kicked me out like that. He literally whacked me on my butt with a broom as I ran out the doors. It was embarrasing... I found this booth on a freeway that sold maps and I got one for $20. I was walking back when I saw a billboard. It said "1.2 miles to Disney Production Studio!" That was so awesome I couldn't pass up the chance to go see the studio where all of my favorite TV shows were made. I kept walking.

I finally got to the studio and found out they were looking for a person to play "Ryan" on the new TV show they were making. I went in and auditioned just for fun. I was walking out the door as the producer called me back and offered me the part.

Producer - "Would you like to take the part for Ryan."

Me - "I was just doing this for fun I didn't think you'd actually like me."

Producer - "That's because we didn't."

Me - "Huh?"

Producer - "We loved you. So... will you take the part?"

Me - "I don't know my parents don't even know I'm here."

Producer - "Forget about your parents for a second here and think about you. Jack Brewer, would you like to be on Disney Channel on our new show as Ryan."

Me - "I do, but what am I gonna do about Kim and all of my other friends, and my life."

Producer - "What would you say if I said I could give them all a job on the set?"

Me - "Really?! Yeah I'll do it... It's a deal!"

Producer - "We'll see you Monday at 4:15, okay?"

Me - "Wait, but I have karate form 4 to 8 on Monday."

Producer - "Look kid, you've got until Sunday at 8:00 pm to give us the answer to whats going on because we have other kids we can put in your spot. So get your priorities striaght and give me a call by Sunday at 8 o'clock."

I couldn't believe I actually made it. I have to go tell everyone I know. I went to the dojo to see: Kai, Milton, Jerry, Rudy, and K-no Kim. I totally forgot about Kim being trapped in that box of water. How could I forget this. I dropped my bag causing a loud bang as it landed on a pipe.


	14. The Closet

**Please PM and review... If you have any ideas for any of my stories, PM me or post on my forum. I have a bit of writers block. **

_Previously on "The Big Decision": __I couldn't believe I actually made it. I have to go tell everyone I know. I went to the dojo to see: Kai, Milton, Jerry, Rudy, and K-no Kim. I totally forgot about Kim being trapped in that box of water. How could I forget this. I dropped my bag causing a loud bang as it landed on a pipe._

**Kims POV**

3 days. It's been 3 days since Jack checked on me. My skin is soaked and wrinkly. I feel... sad. It's Sunday so Ty didn't have practice. I was alone all day. Ty never even came to check on me. I haven't eaten anything during those 3 days. Oh, except for a granola bar that Frank gave me and an apple from Brody, but other than those couple snacks I haven't eaten anything.

Wait,... whats running towards the door. ITS JACK! EEEEEEEEEEPPPP! I screamed "JACK!" He ran right into the door because he was looking behind him -Which was pretty stupid-. Anyway, I was shakeing with excitment thinking that he had a plan. He picked the lock with his finger and ran into the room. (He still hasn't taken the tape off of the door, I can't believe Ty didn't notice). Apparently, he didn't have a plan. He just came in and said "You got anything?" I was so dissapointed. I just sunk down in the water a little. I jumped when the box started to move. I looked around but it was dark in the box.

I felt the box moving around and I asked Jack what was going on. he responded "I'm getting you outta here."

I ended up back in my dojo, I felt at home. Rudy was so comfused. He said "I was almost positive that you weren't at that dojo."

Me - "Well I was."

Jack - "Do you know the combination?"

Me - "Ugh. Brody told me it, but SOMEONNNNEEE didn't come check on me until 3 days later so I forgot."

Long story short... Apparently Ty did check on me because he burst through the door with Brody & Frank and they ended up taking me back to their dojo and giving me "a talk."

They basically told me I'm not allowed to talk to anyone from the outside and no one in the dojo except for Ty. I was going to be locked in a closet after hours, and the wall are 'sound proof'. I don't believe that they really are. All I am thinking is "Why is nobody but Jack trying to help me. I mean what about Mom, Dad, Kylie(My lil sister), Andy(My older brother), Grace, Kelsey, Claire, Jerry, Milton, Rudy, Joan, Phil, I mean like seriously people look for me. Jack has even told people that I'm here... It's just SAD!


	15. The Guy

**Review, PM me, check out my forum and poll, ENJOY! :) oh yeah... there is a trick to this one. There will be different POV's marked, but no names. Whoever gets ALL right by PMing me gets to PM me next chapter to post(Only first person to get all wins prize, not multiple people btw) It will go on for the next 2 chapters because this one is easy and short but still a ... That's my challenge... TRY IT! xD**

_Previously on "The Big Decision": __They basically told me I'm not allowed to talk to anyone from the outside and no one in the dojo except for Ty. I was going to be locked in a closet after hours, and the wall are 'sound proof'. I don't believe that they really are. All I am thinking is "Why is nobody but Jack trying to help me. I mean what about Mom, Dad, Kylie(My lil sister), Andy(My older brother), Grace, Kelsey, Claire, Jerry, Milton, Rudy, Joan, Phil, I mean like seriously people look for me. Jack has even told people that I'm here... It's just SAD!_

**?s POV**

2 more days have passed and I am still trapped in this stupid box. Plus, now I'm in this tiny, stinky closet. It smells like the guys after karate when they haven't showered yet. Anyway, I am TOTALLY claustrophobic! I feel like I'm gonna pass out. I already have 3 times since I have been in this box. And now... being in this small, squeezed, tight, old janitors closet. Wow!

I'm still curious about why Ty took me, of all things he could have done, why did Ty take me?  
Besides, I think his plan backfired, because Jack has only checked on me twice in like 2 weeks. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Uh-oh I hear something. *crash, bang... staffs falling, bam (fell on floor), locker opening, bag getting dropped on floor... Gunshot. I didn't know what to do, I was soooo scared to even breathe. He can find me. I don't even know who this person is. I can't see them, it was silent. I almost sighed in relief, then I heard the lock on the closet getting picked... I was so afraid, I started to cry. The door opened. I didn't move I thought "Maybe they thought it was just a box..." They didn't. This is a guy (I could tell, but I still couldn't tell who). My heart started beating faster and faster... He said "Shh..." I was whimpering in fear. I have never been this afraid in my entire life. The boy, man, whatever he was, he put the gun on the floor, kneeled on one knee and whispered "Its okay, you'll be fine with me."


	16. Finally my savior wait saviorS?

**?'s pov challenge is still on... I changed rules, you only have to get one right. I will PM winners who they are and there will be others in the future also. There still will only be one person for each POV. Also, you must tell me which one you are guessing for (chapter, then first POV, second POV, etc.) You are allowed to guess one multiple times too... Anyway, here comes the spoiler... hope y'all like it.**

_Previously on "The Big Decision": __Uh-oh I hear something. *crash, bang... staffs falling, bam (fell on floor), locker opening, bag getting dropped on floor... Gunshot. I didn't know what to do, I was soooo scared to even breathe. He can find me. I don't even know who this person is. I can't see them, it was silent. I almost sighed in relief, then I heard the lock on the closet getting picked... I was so afraid, I started to cry. The door opened. I didn't move I thought "Maybe they thought it was just a box..." They didn't. This is a guy (I could tell, but I still couldn't tell who). My heart started beating faster and faster... He said "Shh..." I was whimpering in fear. I have never been this afraid in my entire life. The boy, man, whatever he was, he put the gun on the floor, kneeled on one knee and whispered "Its okay, you'll be fine with me."_

**?'s POV**

I saw my beautiful girl in the box. I bet you are wondering 2 things... "Who are you? and Why did you have a gun?" I will tell you I am someone you have seen before in this story. And I did not shoot anyone, I shot the security camera (for all of you worried fans). But, my radiant, graceful, charming, dazzleing, adorable, girl. I have wanted this moment to come for so long. I smiled at her and thought "So... so... exquisite, amazing, exillerating. So many words that I can't even name them all. She is just so beautiful. On the inside... and out. I couldn't wait to get my hands on her.

I was about to grab the lock to unlock the box, then I saw Kims' eyes look up behind me. I stood up and turned as I saw another guy standing there right in front of me.

Me - "Kim is mine. Leave her alone, she doesn't love you."

Other guy - "She never loved you, why would you believe such an obvious lie..."

**?'s POV**

I knew I recognized the voices, but passing out a few times really makes you forget things. But I KNEW those voices. Like voices I heard everyday. I leaned forward to try and see their faces, but all I saw was someones back and some hair on the other guy. Wait, I'd recognize that hair anywhere. OMG! It was Jack! Eeeeeeepppp... Now what do I do? Who is the other guy. They started to fight, but they moved onto the mats where I couldn't see them. I couldn't figure out who the other boy was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 hour and 37 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Are they ever gonna stop fighting and get me outta here?!

I yelled-ish - Hello? Boys are you gonna fight over me much longer, 'cuz I'm still trapped in here you know...! They got me out and I saw their faces I couldn't believe it! It was...

_**FIND OUT IN NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WON'T COME OUT UNTIL ALL 3 POV'S ARE GUESSED CORRECTLY! SO START GUESSING! :)**_


	17. Cry

**There is no winner for "The Big Decision," so the story is still all me. Hope you guys keep reading and reviewing/PMing me. Thanks, and for the moment you were all waiting for...**

_Previously on "The Big Decision": Are they ever gonna stop fighting and get me outta here?!_

_I yelled-ish - "Hello? Boys are you gonna fight over me much longer, 'cuz I'm _

_still trapped in here you know...!" They got me out and I saw their faces I _

_couldn't believe it! It was..._

Kims POV

Me- "BRODY?!"

Brody- "Kim." He smiled a bright smile and I looked over at Jack.

He shrugged. I stared him straight in the eyes for what felt like forever, but was really only like 5 seconds... I ran over and squeezed him tight. He hugged back. I never wanted to let go, but Brody butted in.

Brody- "Um hello? I thought you liked me...?"

Me- "I knew you'd buy that. I never really liked you. Even when you asked me to the dance and I said ok. I was only doing that to make Jack jealous. And now, I still don't like you. It's always been Jack, and I always will."

Brody- "Can't I at least have a kiss on the cheek or something? I mean, I am the one who got you outta that box..."

Me- "Yeah. You were the one who let me out. (I started to walk up to him) *PAUSE* (I leaned in) 3 weeks late!" and I slapped him in the face.

I skipped back over to Jack, hi-fived him, and said "Boom goes the dynamite, boom I said, boom!" Then... the worst thing that could happen, happened...

Ty stolled in with Frank.

Ty- "The silent alarm went, off and I came down as soon as I noticed I my camera was shot. What were you thinking Brody..." Brody put his head down in shame.

Brody- "I'm sorry but I-"

Ty- "No buts. How could you help the Bobby Wasabi's?"

Brody told the super long story...

Ty- "Oh ok now that makes sense. Now get in the box."

Brody got into the box, and me and Jack were about to bolt, then Ty saw us.

Ty- "And for you two... You will clean my dojo every night for the rest of this month."

Jack - "What? No. Why?"

Ty- "Or I'll tell the police that you Jack, broke into my dojo."

Kim-"And me?"

Ty - "That you were hiding in my supply closet for some reason that I don't know."

Jack- "Uhh, I didn't break in. Brody did. Then I came in to see what was going on at 2 in the morning. And Brody, being your best student, would be in jail."

Ty- "Okay... fine, I'll let you two off with another warning for just this time. But next time... Oooohhhh next time, you'll get it."

Jack and Kim - "Oookay... Byee."

Jacks POV

Kim and I walked back home d and we had a nice talk about me and Grace. I told her I was going to break up with her at school tomorrow for her, but she told me not to. She hurtfully said (meaning it hurt me)

"Grace is my best friend, I can't do this to her. Plus I don't want to date you... After all of those 2 weeks I spent in their waiting for you, I realized I dont need you. I need one thing. And that one thing is my friends Jack, Jerry, Milton, Rudy, Joan, Phil, Claire, Kelsey, and Grace. And I need them all, all friends and only that. I'm sorry but if you break up with her, I might need to break up with you."

I was devestated. I didn't know what to do, so I went home. I went home and layed on my bed thinking about what she said. It just kept playing over and over in my head.


	18. The Floor

**Sorry it's been so long, I was working on Project Beautiful (check it out) and got pretty distracted with sports and school... Well here's yet another Kickin' It FanFic! :)**

_Previously on "The Big Decision": __I was devestated. I didn't know what to do, so I went home. I went home and layed on my bed thinking about what she said. It just kept playing over and over in my head._

**Kims' POV**

I woke up the next day for school feeling terrible. I wanted Jack so bad, why did I have to say that I didn't. He probably hates me now. My alarm was set for 6:00 AM, but I layed quietly in bed until 6:22 AM thinking about what I was going to say to Jack. I got dressed, did my hair, make-up, etc. I picked up my phone. There was a voicemail. It was Jack... Yayyy! I listened closely, I had the volume really low because my mom didn't like how Jack was acting lately. So if she knew we were talking outside of school, well he'd be in the hospitol by now. I looked at the time I was sent 3:01 AM. Anywayyyy, I was listening...

"Hi. You know who it is. It's the boy who's heart you stomped all over. I just wanted to let you know, you. were. right. I don't want to date you. Why would I ever want to hurt Grace. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. And now I realize, meeting you... was the worst. Well, I guess I'll see ya around. Bye Kim!"

First I thought, 'Wow, he called me Kim... he always calls me Kimmy. Even when I yell at him for calling me that, he still does.' Then I noticed he said, "Meeting you was the worst." I dropped my phone and I made a loud CRASH! along with a hurtful SHATTER! My phone was in 1,000 pieces and my heart was torn in two. I fell back on my bed and opened my eyes to a bed full of tears. I looked out the window at Jacks house, and started crying even harder. Then, I saw him. Of course of all things Jack could have doing, he was prancing around his room shirtless. My first thought "HE IS SOOOO HOT!" My second thought "I HATE YOU!" I think he saw me because he was standing at his window and our eyes locked. Then he turned, wrote something on a piece of paper, folded it into a paper airplane, opened his window, and threw it to me. I opened it up to see the words; _did you do the math homework? _I nodded yes and then gave him a look. You know that look like "Let me guess you wanna copy mine? Fine. Be over in a few." Then he mouthed 'Okay'. I grabbed my backpack, wiped my tears away and walked down-stairs. I was trying to be really quiet so that I could just slip out without being noticed. But of course the one day I try to leave quick my mom is standing at the door.

Mom - "Hun, why are you in such a rush? It's only 6:45..."

Me - I had to think fast so I just blurted out, "Uhhhhh, I have to meet Milton."

Mom - "Oh. The smart one."

Me - "Yeahhh." I started to open the door, and she asked...

Mom - "Why so early?"

Me - "Because mom, we are. Is there a problem?"

Mom - "No I guess you can go. As long as you're not going to be around that skater-boy, Jack."

Me - "Of course not, why would I wanna meet up with someone like that?"

Mom - "Okay, I'll see you after school."

Me - "Um, actually, after karate."

Mom - "What! Why? I thought you only had karate on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Me - I ran out the door and shouted "Bye mom."

I waited at the curb, to make sure she closed the door before I walked towards Jacks. I knocked on his bathroom window before going to the door. His mom doesn't like me. She thinks I'm trying to steal him from Grace! Like, who does that. I knocked on the door.  
answered the door.

- "What are YOU doing here?..."

Me - "Oh, I came to... uhh, I wanted to,... um-"

Jack walked up behind her and opened the door.

Jack - "Come in. We're lab partners."

He grabbed my hand and took me to his room. I was surprised his mom didn't say anything after that. When he finished "comparing homework," It was 7:00. We had 15 minutes before we had to leave for school. I was sitting on his bed, and Jack walked over and sat next to me. He said "You know, I didn't ask you to come over for homework."

Me - "What do you mean?"

Jack - "I wanted to apolo-"

He stood up and opened his door, his mom was holding a glass to her ear and was leaning against the door.

Jack - "Really mom!?"

- "I'm sorry, I was just curious..."

Jack pointed out the door and quietly said "Go." His mom looked at him like 'what is your problem?'. He calmly whispered "now!" but in an angery tone. His mom stomped out slowly. Jack closed the door, counted to 3 and opened it again. His mom had her ear to the door again. So, he slammed the door and whispered "Play along."

Jack - "Man! my mom is the worst."

Me - "Yeah totally. No wonder she's single, always eavesdropping..."

Jack - "And she's a real pain in the ass."

His mom slammed the door open and pointed at me. "You get out of my house NOW!" Then she pointed at Jack and said "And you are not allowed to speak to her for the rest of your life!"

I didn't know what to do, so I stood up. But Jack grabbed my arm and yanked me back onto his bed. "No." He firmly stated.

's eyes got really wide and she tilted her head toward me and sceamed "THAT WAS AN ORDER! NOT A QUESTION!" I went to stand up and Jack yet again pulled me back onto the bed. But this time he did something I never thought he would. Especially right in front of his mom.

He pulled me back onto his bed and he kissed me. The kiss was like 5 seconds long, but it felt like forever. When we finally pulled apart his mom grabbed me by my hair and tugged me down the stairs, and to the door. While Jack was still behind us, she sternly said directly to me, "I never want to see you again. I never want to see you with my son. I never want to see your family, or those friends of yours! I never want to hear your name. I don't ever want to even breathe the same air as you. Do you understand little missy?!" I was so afraid, I had never seen Jack's mom so mad. I was speechless. I just nodded my head up and down once. And I left. When the door closed I heard her screaming at Jack. I heard some loud BANG! Then something or someone hit the floor. I ran back up the stairs and opened the door. Jack was laying on the floor. His mom slapped me right across the face and shoved me out the door. As she did she said "If you say a word about this. I WILL find you, and you WILL pay." I nodded yet again and I ran down the street and I didn't look back.


End file.
